À la croisée de leurs mondes
by LaPotterheadLiseuse
Summary: Renesmée, la demie-vampiresse. Percy, le demie-dieu. Sophie, le Colibri. Léonor, la sorcière. Quatre adolescents, quatre destins. Une épopée.
1. Prologue

_Ils_ sont là. Comme toujours. Près à l'arracher à sa famille, à la tuer. Ou à faire d'elle un cobaye pour leurs horribles expériences qui sait. Elle passe ses doigts dans la douce fourrure caramel de son protecteur. Elle sent une paire de bras froids et durs l'entourer et la hisser pour la poser sur le dos du loup. Elle lance un regard suppliant au propriétaire des bras. Une femme aux yeux d'or et à la peau blanche comme la neige lui sourit tristement et passe une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

"Jacob va te mettre en sécurité. Nous te rejoindront bientôt."

Un homme surgit aux côtés de la femme et pose sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

"Tout va bien se passer Nessie, je te le promet.

\- Mais je pourrais vous aidez à combattre ! proteste l'enfant

\- Non. Tu nous es trop précieuse."

La femme se tourne vers l'immense loup.

" Prends soin d'elle."

Le canidé accepte et pars à toute vitesse, emportant la fille avec lui.

"L'histoire se répéte."

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas une illusion.

Énigme. Voilà à quoi se résumer sa vie maintenant. Une énigme. Un sentiment d'incompréhension l'envahit. Puis se fut la haine. Et enfin, le désespoir. Elle se tourne vers les deux elfes fasse à elle et bégaye une excuse :

"Je ne me sens pas très bien. Est ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?

\- Au fond du couloir, à droite." lui répond une des deux, avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille se précipite hors de la pièce et se dirige vers les toilettes. Elle pousse la porte, et la referme aussi sec après avoir pénétré dans la pièce. Cette dernière est luxueuse, comme chaque centimètre carré des Citées Perdues. Elle s'appuie contre le lavabo et pousse un profond soupir. Elle laisse échapper un sanglot. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle se maudit mentalement. Elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer. Elle doit être forte ! Elle est le Colibri ! Mais le frêle oiseau laisse sa carapace se briser et les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur ses joues.


	2. Prologue, suite

Le jeune homme soupire. Des monstres, des monstres et encore des monstres. Ils ne le laisseraient donc jamais en paix ! Un cri le sort de ses pensées.

"Percy !"

C'est Annabeth ! Le jeune homme sprinte vers le cri sans prendre en compte la chimère qui lui fait face. L'adrénaline qui coule dans ses veines lui permet de reduire le monstre en cendres sans difficultés. Il cherhe Annabeth des yeux. Cette dernière est bloquée par une harpie. L'oiseau harcèle sa petite amie qui est désarmée. Il brandit Turbulence et la plonge dans le corps de la messagère d'Hades. Cette dernière connait le même sort que la chimère. Il se tourne vers, à ses yeux, la plus jolie fille d'Athéna de la Terre. Elle est essouflée mais le soulagment est visible sur son visage.

"Je m'en sortait très bien toutes seule !" déclare la jeune fille

Percy soupire. Les Athéna et leur fierté.

" J'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser ?"

\- Bien sûr. lui réponds Annabeth en souriant

Il s'avance elle, quand il entends sa bien-aimée hoqueter. Il se retourne et reste figé.

Léonor retiens un gémissement de douleur. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à sa main. _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Voilà ce qui y est inscrit. Le même message se répète en lettres de sang sur la feuille de son parchemin. Elle lance un regard haineux à Dolores Ombrage, puis un, compatissant, à Harry, assis à côté d'elle.

La raison de sa présence ici ? Elle a affirmé que Lord Voldemort était de retour. La proffesseure c'était offusqué et lui avait affirmé que la jeune Gryffondor n'avait aucune preuve. Cette dernière avait rétorqué que les attaques revendiquée par les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle en sait quelque chose. Ses propres parents ont faillis y passer. Elle se demande se qui se serait passer si elle n'avait pas était là. Les larmes lui montent. Mais elle les refoulent. Pas question de pleurer devant Ombrage ! Se serait lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

La colle est enfin finit. Léonor s'empare de son sac et quitte le bureau de ce sale crapaud le plus vite possible. Elle marche le plus vite vers sa salle commune. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle se retourne et découvre avec stupeur Harry Potter.

"Hey, ça va ta main ?"

\- Je ... heu ... Oui ça va. je begaye

\- Tu m'avais l'air sacrément remontée contre Ombrage.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Bonne question, rigole-t-il.

\- En plus, ses cours sont parfaitment inutile !

Le visage de mon compagnon s'éclaire. Complice, il se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Avec d'autes élèves, on a fondé un club de défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Tu aimerais en faire partit ?

En faire partit ? Évidement ! Mais avant que je puisse donner mon approbation, une vive lumière nous ébloui.


	3. Chapitre 1

Renesmée lance un regar inquiet derrière elle. _Ils _étaient peut être toujours là. A la guetter. A la chasser. Elle s'acroche à la fourrure de Jacob, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il court. Elle s'est endormie après une dizaine d'heures de fuite. Elle apercoit la fin de la forêt, à quelques mètres.

Elle se fige. Des humains ! Elle a senti des humains ! Mais leur odeur n'est pas la même que d'habitude. Elle est plus ... sucrée. Plus alléchante. Jacob aussi les a senti. Il ne semble pas méfiant. Il ralentit et sort du bois au pas. La petite s'applatit contre le loup, pour ne pas être vu des humains aux étranges fragrances. Elle entend un hoquetement. Le loup a donc était remarqué. Un bruit d'épée glissant hors de son fourreau parvient aux oreilles de la jeune immortelle. Elle se raidit, Jacob gronde. Des chuchotements se font entendre :

\- "Ôh par Zeus, Percy qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est toi l'Athéna dans l'histoire, pas moi !"

Athéna, Zeus ... Ce sont des dieux grec, non ? se questionne la demie-vampiresse. Mais plus personne ne croit en eux depuis longtemps. Ce genre de croyance est désuète, s'étonne la fillette. Alors pourquoi utilisent-ils ces expressions ? La curiosité emporte Renesmée, qui se redresse et observe les deux humains. Il y a un garçon et une fille. Il a des cheveux bruns, en bataille et des yeux verts forêts. Elle, elle a de beaux cheveux blonds cendrés et des perles gris orage dans les orbites. Ils ont tous les deux l'air d'avoir seize, dixsept ans. La jeune femme rompe un instant la conversation avec son camarade et se tourne vers Jacob. Et la voie. Elle saisit la main de son compagnon, qui suit son regard. La peur qui se lisait clairement dans leurs yeux a disparu, remplacée par une incredulité croisante. La fille commence a s'approcher doucement, les mains bien évidence. Elle n'est pas armée.

\- "Fais gaffe Anna, lui recommande le garçon

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Percy.", murmure "Anna"

La fille continue d'approcher.

\- "Hey, petite. Moi c'est Annabeth. Est-ce que tu es perdue ? Où sont tes parents ?"

Jacob grogne. Elle passe ses doigts dans la fourrure de son protecteur, comme pour le rassurer.

\- "Où est-ce que tu habites ?", continue la fille.

Elle retient son souffle.

\- "Je m'appelle Renesmée. murmure la jeune fille

\- Renesmée ? C'est un joli prénom."

_Elle me parle comme si j'avais trois ans et demie !_ s'énerve la demie-vampiresse. Elle descend de Jacob. Celui-ci lui lance un regard inquiet. Elle touche sa joue. _Pas d'inquiétude._ Il reste méfiant. Elle s'avance vers Annabeth et Percy, qui sont toujours bouche bée. Le garçon se met à genou pour être à sa hauteur. Il tend sa main avec hésitation et la petite la saisie. Il laisse échapper un grimace de stupeur face à la froideur de sa peau.

\- "Salut. Moi c'est Percy.

\- Renesmée.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Renesmée.

Elle sourit. Enfin un qui ne la traite pas comme une petite chose fragile. Elle lui lance son plus beau sourire.

\- Renesmée, lui demande-t-il, soudain plus sérieux. Où sont tes parents ?

La petite serre les dents. _Ils. Ils _ont tué ses parents, sa famille ! Elle dépose sa paume sur la joue de Percy. Et elle lui montre tout. Les images défilent dans sa tête avant de remplir l'esprit du garçon. En à peine dix secondes, c'est fini. Le jeune homme la regarde avec incrédulité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te pourchassent ?

De nouveau, la fillette lui transmet les informations grâce à son pouvoir. C'est plus facile que de parler.

\- Je vois." murmure Percy d'un air pensif

Il se lève et se dirige vers Annabeth, qui scrute la fillette avec un mélange de déconcertation et de peur. Le jeune homme se penche vers elle et lui rapporte ce que la demie-vampiresse lui a "raconté". Celle-ci écoute, les yeux dans le vague, semblant réfléchir. Le jeune homme termine son récit. Le coeur de Nessie bat à cent à l'heure. Elle se blottie contre Jacob. Ce dernier lui lance un regard qui n'est pas difficile à interpréter : _Je ne le sens pas. _Après ce qui semble être des heures à la fillette, Annabeth sors de ses pensées. Elle chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Percy, qui acquiesce. Il revient vers Renesmée.

\- "Ok Ness', déclare-t-il, on pense qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi de venir avec nous. On connaît un endroit où tu seras en sécurité jusqu'à ce que ta famille vienne te cherher. Tu veux bien nous accompagner ?"

Elle se tourne vers son protecteur. Elle va devoir le quitter ? Une lance lui transperce la poitrine. Elle ne veux PAS être séparée de Jacob.

\- "Le loup peut rester avec toi. rassure Percy.

La jeune fille consulte du regard le canidé. _Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. _lui transmet-il.

\- Où se trouve l'endroit où vous voulez m'emmener ?

\- C'est une colonie pour enfants ... particuliers. Comme Annabeth et moi. C'est au nord de là où on est.

\- Je viens."

*

La jeune fille sentie Percy se raidir dans son dos. Le corp du jeune homme est tendu à l'extrême. Elle peut sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre avec force contre sa poitrine. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils voyagent sur le dos de Jacob et le demie-dieu n'est toujours pas à l'aise. Annabeth semble moins apeuré que son compagnon, mais l'odeur aigre de l'inquiétude parvient aux narines de la jeune demie-vampiresse.

\- "On est bientôt arrivés." avertit Annabeth

En effet, la forêt débouche sur une route vide. Au delà de cette route, se trouve une colline, sur laquelle est dressé un pin immense. Percy descend de Jacob, visiblement content de quitter le dos du loup. Il s'avance vers la route, regarde à droite et à gauche et fait signe à Jacob de s'avancer.

\- "La voix est libre. Tu vas devoir traverser la route et monter sur la colline. Une fois que vous aurez dépassé le pin, vous serez en sécurité. explique le garçon lorsque le lycanthrope se trouve à sa hauteur.

\- Et toi Percy ? demande Renesmée

\- Moi, je couvre vos arrières. Les monstres ont tendance à camper près de la colonie, pour tuer les demies-dieux qui y arrivent.

\- Je m'en occupe avec toi. déclare Annabeth avec détermination

\- Non.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'en empêcher ?

Pour toute réponse, Percy lance un regard à Jacob, qui pars en courant vers le pin. Le jeune homme s'élance à leur suite, sous le regard inquiet et furieux d'Annabeth. Ils sont à mi-chemin quand un minotaure sors d'un fourré et leur barre la route. Il est immense et musculeux, des cicatrices couvrant tout son torse. Sans aucune hésitation, Jacob se jette sur le monstre. Il lacère le corps de la bête, qui lui donne un coup de poing fulgurant. Le loup titube alors que le taureau s'apprête à lancer un deuxième assaut. Avant qu'il est puisse faire quoi que se soit, la bête se fige, grimace et tombe au sol, réduite en poussière laissant place à un Percy tenant triomphalement une épée au dessus des cendres du minotaurt.

\- Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre la colonie avant qu'un autre monstre n'arrive. déclare le garçon sans cesser de sourire


	4. Annonce

Salut à tous et à toutes. Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour tout vos gentils commentaires sur mon histoire. Ca me fait très plaisir et chaud au cœur. Malheureusement, je suis à cheval sur deux applications pour écrire mes histoires : et Wattpad. Cette dernière me permet d'écrire hors-connexion et donc de poster plus souvent. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne poste pas souvent, je ne lache pas cette histoire. Si vous voulez me retrouvez sur Wattpad c'est LaPotterheadLiseuse !

Bisous mes poussins T-Rex, et je l'espère, à très bientôt !

P. S. : pour les plus impatients, la rédaction du chapitre 2 est en cours !


	5. Chapitre 2

Harry et Léonor se consulte une seconde du regard avant de lever leur baguettes de façons menaçante. La jeune fille détaille les intrus avec suspicions. Ils sont trois. Une fille avec des cheveux mi-longs blonds, un visage angélique et des yeux noisettes ; un adolescent bruns avec pupilles bleues vertes à tombées et un dernier avec une tignasse blonde savamment ébourrifée et des yeux bleus profonds. Tout trois portent des habits à la mode victorienne mais luxueux. Et surtout, surtout sont beaux comme des dieux ! Ne se laissant pas distraire par leur étranges apparences, la jeune sorcière les menaces de sa baguette et s'exclame d'une voix forte :

"Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

\- Olà ! s'écrie sarcastiquement le blond, du calme ! Et à qui tu crois que tu fais peur avec ton bout de bois ?

Le sang de la née-moldue ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, et avec énervement, elle pointe son arme sur l'adolescent en hurlant :

\- Stupéfix !

Ce dernier se retrouve progeté à traver le couloir et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. La quatrième année se tourne vers Harry, qui la regarde avec admiration. Entre temps, les deux autres intrus se précipitent vers le blond alors qu'Ombrage sort en trombe de son bureau. _Oh non, pas elle ! _Se plaint mentalement la Gryffondor.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclame Face De Crapaud, Tout ce boucan est absolument inadmissible !

\- Ces trois là sont arrivés comme par magie et nous ont provoqué ! se défend Léonor

\- Mademoiselle Rrwen, dois-je vous rappeler que l'usage de la sorcellerie est interdit dans les couloirs de l'école ?

\- Mais professeure ...

\- Je vous déconseille de remettre en cause mon autorité, mademoiselle. Cela vous vaudra une heure de retenue et dix points de moins pour votre maison. Maintenant, allez-vous en ! Et vous aussi monsieur Potter !

Léonor part en trombe, son sang bouillant dans ses veines. Elle ne faisait que défendre son école d'intrus ! Bon, elle s'était peut être un peu emportée, mais la proprovocation de Mister Cliché était de trop. Elle en avait marre qu'on la remette à sa place, tout ça à cause de ses origines.

\- Il était vraiment pas mal, ton Stupéfix. intervient Harry, la sortant de ses pensées, Ça te tente toujours de rejoindre l'armée ?

\- Évidement !

\- C'était qui ces types, à ton avis ?

-Je sais pas ... mais l'autre blond m'a sacrement mis en rogne !

\- J'avais remarqué, rigole le jeune homme

La jeune fille se met à rire à son tour.

\- On verra bien ce soir de quoi il en retourne.

Léonor se précipite vers la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Meriem, sa meilleure amie. Les deux entrèrent dans la pièce en courant, ne voulant pas rater le début du repas.

-J'te laisse. déclare Meriem, en rejoignant sa table, avec les autres Pouffsouffle.

La jeune sorcière fait de même, se préparant à un énième repas long et solitaire. Elle tends le cou, à la recherche d'une place, mais elles sont toutes prisent. Elle remarque alors Harry, qui lui fait un signe de la main, indiquant une place en face de lui. Elle ne peut reprimée un sentiment de fierté intense en s'installant à côté d'Hermione Granger, qui la salut d'un petit signe de tête. Harry lui adresse un sourir complice, et Ron ... est occupé à mangé sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Elle est assise avec le trio d'or ! La légende de Poudlard ! Bien que dans la même maison qu'eux, elle ne s'en était jamais sentie proche. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient toujours entre eux !

\- Hermione, déclare Harry en baissant la voix, je te présente le nouveau membre de l'A. D. !

La sorcière regarde Léonor avec curiosité, puis lui dit :

\- Hé bien ! Félicitations ! Je me demande ce que tu as fait pour autant attirer l'attention d'Harry ! Il nous a parlé de toi toute la soirée !

La jeune fille rougit. Être le centre de l'attention était si inhabituel ! Et pour une fois, on la félicite !

\- Rien de bien exceptionnel ... répond-t-elle timidement

\- Rien d'exceptionnel ? Tu as lancé le meilleure sortilège de Stupéfix que j'ai jamais vu !

\- Merci.

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouté quelque chose, Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence.

\- J'ai une importante annonce à vous faire. De nouveaux élèves intégreront notre chère école dès demain. Je vous demanderais donc de les accueillir comme il se doit et en hôtes civilisés. (Il regarda intensément Léo en disant cette phrase) Ils se joindront à vous dans quelques minutes pour le banquet.

Harry et Léo échangent un regard stupéfait.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être ... commence le Survivant

\- Ça me semble plus que probable. termine la jeune fille

\- Excusez moi, mais ... de quoi vous parlez ? intervient Hermione

\- Harry et moi, on pense avoir rencontré les nouveaux.

\- Ah bon ! Où ? Quand ?

\- Cet après midi, en sortant de la colle d'Ombrage. Harry me proposait de rejoindre l'armée quand une lumière nous a ébloui. Quand elle a disparu, trois adolescents se tenait devant nous.

\- L'un d'entre eux la provoqué, et Léonor l'a Stupéfixé.

Hermione éclate de rire, ce qui sort Ron de sa transe gustative.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il, la bouche pleine de chips

\- Il se passe que notre amie Léo ici présente a Stupéfixé un des nouveau, lui répond Hermione, au bord des larmes

\- Il l'avait mérité. gromelle l'interresée, quoique fière d'être considérée comme une amie par Hermione Granger.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas !

\- Chut, regardés ! s'écrie Ron, en désignant les portes de la Grande Salle ouvertes, dévoilant les adolescents de tout à l'heure.

\- C'est eux ? demande Hermione

Harry et Léo acquiesce, dévorant les nouveaux du regard, comme tout les autres élèves. Ils portent l'uniforme de Poudlard, et se dirige vers le directeur, qui c'était levé entre temps. La professeure McGonagall entre à son tour, avec dans sa main l'illustre Choipeaux. Elle place un tabouret à ses côtés et se tourne vers les nouveaux.

\- Bien, déclare cette dernière, je vais placer le Choipeaux sur votre tête, et vous serais repartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard, comme on vous l'a expliqué.

Léonor remarque que la blonde et le brun se tiennent fermement la main, ce qui attire le regard attristé du blond. _Un triangle amoureux ? _Pense-t-elle. _Tient, tient. _La cheffe de la maison Gryffondor sors un parchemin qu'elle déplit avant d'annoncer d'une fois forte :

\- Foster, Sophie !

La blonde s'avance en inspirant, une lueure de détermination brillant dans son regard. Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret tandis que McGonagall lui place le Choipeaux sur la tête. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, ce derniere s'exclame :

\- Bien, courage, détermination, loyauté ... je dirais ... GRYFFONDOR !

Une slave d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, venant de la table des lions. Sophie se précipite vers eux et s'installe aux côtés de la nouvelle recrue de l'A. D. . Elle ne semble pas l'avoir reconnue car elle prête maintenant attention à ses deux acolytes. Léo lance à Harry un regard paniqué, auquel il répond par une mimique amusé. _Si elle se souvient de moi, je suis morte ! _ Se dit la Gryffondor.

\- Sencen, Keefe !

Le blond s'avance, un sourire narquois plaqué aux lèvres. Il se prend place sur le tabouret alors que McGonagall le coiffe du couvre-chef magique. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'exclame :

\- SERPENTARD !

La déception brille dans le regard du nouveau serpent, alors qu'il rejoint sa maison sous les applaudissements et les soupirs d'admirations des la plupart des filles et de certains garcons.

\- Vacker, Fitzroy !

\- Il s'appelle pas vraiment Fitzroy, si ? se moque Ron, ce qui lui vaut un coup d'œil meurtrier de Sophie.

\- C'est son prénom, mais on le surnomme Fitz. lui répond amèrement la blonde.

Entre temps, le garçon en question a eu le temps d'avoir sa petite discussion mentale avec le Choipeaux, car celui-ci déclare d'une voix forte :

\- Puisque tu insistes ... GRYFFONDOR !

Nouvelle slave d'applaudissements de la part des rouges et ors, la gente féminine se faisant largement entendre. Le séduisant jeune homme rejoint la table de notre chère Léo, prenant place à côté de Sophie. Il sourit à tout le monde, demandant les noms de chacun.

\- Ron. répond le rouquin, la bouche pleine, faisant de nouveau soupirer Hermione

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. dit ensuite le Survivant

Léonor n'imagine pas combien celà doit être soulageant de ne pas voir des yeux s'écarquillés, cherchant sa cicatrice, des bouches s'ouvrir bêtement à l'annonce de son nom.

\- Hermione Granger. déclare simplement la brune, avant de retourner à son livre

Fitz se tourne ensuite vers Léo, et lui demande

\- Et toi ?

\- Léonor Rwen. marmonne l'intéressée, ne levant pas la tête de son assiette

\- Attend, murmure Fitz, faisant se crisper la née-moldue, on ne c'est pas déjà vu ?


End file.
